The Last Year Rewriten
by Tori427
Summary: okay well this is the new The Last Year story so please read the're are some new things and some old things, check it out, it is Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year at Hogwart.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: Listen up this is my 2nd story and I hope it better then my first I want you to know I don't own Harry potter or any other People I write about. I also want to say that it is AU to the almost fullest. I think I did this story better now so please Enjoy the Story!)

The Last Year

Chapter 1

Hermione was starting her Last Year at Hogwarts. She and Ron were going out and she loved and hated every minute of it. She liked spending time with him but he was so, immature and very overprotective. Hermoine knew that she could get over that but he needs try also. She heading on the train, and she heard the most disgusting thing ever, it was Harry and Ron.

"Come on I'm just saying that you could lighten up a bit." Harry Said,

"Shut up Harry, You and Ginny might be shagging like rabbits but that doesn't mean that I want to with Hermione I mean I like her and all but she's _NO_ Prize that's why I've be sleeping with Lavender on the side." Ron said Proudly.

Hermione walked in silently just as Ron was finishing what he said. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY ON ROOMMATE, HOW DARE YOU, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD BE SUCH A PIG RONALD WEASLEY! I HOPE YOU LIVE TO SEE THE DAY I GET A REAL MAN AND NOT A DUMB LITTLE BOY THAT CAN'T SEE HOW GREAT I AM!I HOPE YOU FELL REAL LITTLE, BECAUSE I YOU LOOK REAL LITTLE ALL THE TIME, OH YEA ONE MORE THING WERE THROUGH JACKASS!" Hermione yelled at him.

She walked up to him and punched him right in the nose. She turned around and was about to walk away when Ron declared, "GOOD BECAUSE YOU KISS LIKE YOU'RE BOBBING FOR APPLES!"

That was it, she walked back to him and looked Him straight in the eye and pronounced, "I know your just trying to defined your pride but that 's not going to happen."

Hermione then calmly and punched him in the nose again before leavening the compartment.

When Hermione left the compartment she started to cry not over Ron but the way he would just cheat on her and not feel guilt about it. When she was walking she bumped into someone.

That someone…was none other than Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it is Granger what are you doing without your boyfriends Weasel and Potty." He inquired in gruff voice.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not in the mode, so… just snod off." She said softly,

"What's wrong, really… I wont say any thing I am head boy after all...I also know that your Head girl, and we'll have to come to an understanding because I don't want to be yelling at you all the time we do have to live together you know." Draco stated,

"Draco I want you to know I do hold grudges and if you really want an understanding then you would have to prove your self to me but I will try really hard to over come it ok." she said/asked.

"Ok cool" he said, "now will you tell me what happened?" Draco inquired.

"Maybe later, now lets get to the heads compartment so we can change." Hermione said.

"Okay come on we have to talk about what we will do for the rest of the school year." Draco spook.

--------------------------With Harry and Ron-------------------------

"Damn that bitch!" Ron said nursing his broken nose, right after Hermione left.

"I gave her the best 6 years of our friendship, this is how she treats me I have half a mind t…" Ron was about to finish when Harry stopped him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RON, THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU CHEATED, NOT MIONE, YOU WERE HAVING SEX BEHIND HER BACK NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND, AND AFTER ALL SHE HAS DONE FOR YOU…IF SHE WASN'T HERE WE'D STILL BE IN 1st YEAR WITH OUT A CLUE HOW TO DO SCHOOL WORK YOU DUMB ASS!" Harry bellowed at a Very red-faced Ron.

When that was said Harry went out of the compartment to find Hermione and say sorry when he say her talking to Malfoy 'what the hell does he want' Harry thought. Harry heard every thing in that conversation 'ok well I guess I could go and ask Hermione to forgive me I know she is my very best friend and I wouldn't want to lose that'.

-------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------

When they Got to Hogwarts Mione and Draco were getting in the carriage when they heard someone call "Hermione" it was Harry.

"What?" Hermione inquired, we have to hurry to the feast?",

"Well. Can I ride with you and Draco we have some things to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Ok" was all she said because they had to get to the feast.

"Start now you have until we get out of the carriage, ok." Draco said,

TBC.. ( AN: so how was it tell me what you think…)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok Listen up people I DON'T HATE RON I just don't really like him that much but still I DON'T HATE HIM. Well on with the Story!

Chapter 2 

"Ok, Fair enough." Harry started, "well I wanted to say I'm sorry for what Ron said and did, I want you to know that I never knew he was so cold, to do that to a friend he had since 1st year that is just wrong, I hope we are still friend," He gave a nervous smile and continued.

"I am sorry, but I overheard what you said to Draco and I want to know if you, Draco that is would also come to a understanding and put all this bloody mess behind us." Harry said holding his breath.

"Ok." Draco said, "I think I could stand being one of the golden boys friend I mean I am truly sorry for what I was acting like the pass six years."

"I think this is a start of a new and beautiful friendship." Hermione uttered as all three of them left the carriage.

Harry and Draco grinned at this.

---------------------In the Corridor (Snapes' POV)-------------------

I was just about to go do to the dungeons when I head Albus call me. 'Damn, I almost made it' I thought with a sigh.

"Yes, Albus what is it?" I said annoyed.

"Ah, Severus, I'm glad I caught you, I have a favor to ask, see Hermione Granger is in her 7th year here and needs a challenge… I and many of her other professors feel that if she took on a extra class or helped some of the teacher's with experiments she will learn more this year." Albus paused,

"But, most of the teacher don't have any projects or experiments for her to do." He paused again looking at Severus who had a frown on his face.

"So…I was wondering if you had any experiments?" Albus asked,

"Albus you know I do." I said not liking this at all.

"Good, Good, could you please take her under you wing?" Albus asked.

"Why the Hell would I want to help the know-it-all and 1/3 of the Golden trio?" I asked him non to kindly.

"Because you know you will be helping an old man out of a bind," Albus put in.

"Damn it Albus…Do I have any other chose?" I asked sourly.

"I'm afraid not my boy." Albus said with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Fine then Albus I will take the little know-it-all." I said sighing.

"Thank you Severus I will talk to her after the feast." Albus said, going to the great hall.

'I know I will regret this…' I thought sighing

'Oh Hell now I only have 5 minutes. To get to the Great Hall, DAMN Albus that just took up my work time.' I thought angrily while walking to the Hall and rubbing my head because I felt a head ach coming on.

--------------------------------Normal POV-----------------------------

In the Great Hall students from years 2-7 when chatting with there friends from different and the same houses, but three students stood out… a Slytherin and two Gryffindor talking as if it was the most common thing in the world…but it wasn't. They parted and sat at there respectable tables. When all was quite the 1st years started to get sorted.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay well we are still at the feast…

Chapter 3 

Then it was time for Dumbledore's speech:

_**Welcome, Welcome, new and old students I just want to say that this is a new day, and age now that the threat of Voldemort is died and gone I would like to also tell you that The Forbidden Forrest is just that forbidden. The Head Boy and Girl for this year at Hogwarts are Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. With that I will also tell you that one of the most biggest threats may not be living but there are still threats out there that needs to be addressed, thank you. Now let's eat…**_

When Dumbledore was done with his speech the food magically appeared like every year, but to Harry, Hermione, Draco and the rest of the 7th year it was the last time they would see the magic of Hogwarts it was sad. This would be there last beginning feast as students of Hogwarts. they ate like it was the last meal they would ever have, they wanted to saver the memory before it got wiped away. After the feast and dessert it was time for the prefects to take the houses to there dorms.

----------------------The Great Hall (Snapes' POV)-------------------

I just got to the Great Hall on time to see the other students come in, like the loud and rude brats they are.

I was just about to look up at the enchanted sky when I saw them. Harry Potter the bane of my existents, Hermione Know-it-all Granger and Draco Prat Malfoy in that order.

Then, I did a double take when I saw her, she was beautiful, no gorgeous, no stunning, hell she was a goddess.

With her long honey brown hair in curls, with those big brown eyes, and those legs that when on for miles.

'That can't be Granger… it just cant be, it is Damn.' I thought staring. 'She's all grown up into the goddess she is now.'

Then she smiled. 'I think I have died and gone to heaven

because surely that is an angle.' I thought again.

I then shook my head as if that would get these thoughts out of my head.

'I can't think these things she's a student' I thought. Then a voice said, '_but she is of age_.'

'But that wouldn't be right I cant _Lust_ for her it's wrong.' I argued with the voice.

'_do you really think so?' the voice said,_

'yes I do…plus I'm too old for her…now go away?' I thought frustrated,

'_you aren't that old your 35 years old and you look great…well, without the charm… you would look great.' the voice persisted. 'she would fall for you in know time without the charm you know it.'_

'Well, I don't know, but maybe.' I thought hopefully,

'I better stop talking to myself I might wake someone or something up.' Thought then… 'TOO LATE, DAMN at lest my robes cover myself. Boy that would be embarrassing in more ways then one.' I thought… 'Thank god the food now I could stop thinking.'

----------------------The Great Hall (Miones' POV)-------------------

I walked into the Great hall with Draco and Harry they said it would be funny when people say us together.

I have to a to say they were right… it was so funny I laughed out loud. Then they joined me it was fun, after Harry and I got to the table I had a feeling some one was staring at me…I looked around and didn't see anyone but I still felt it so I turned toward the Head table. I saw Snape staring at me… The thing is that it wasn't the normal 'I hate you' stare either… it was a stare I couldn't quite place, It made me feel weird I didn't hate if but I didn't want to say I liked it.

I don't know why or how but I think I really like it. I don't know why… I never Thought that Snape of all people as anything but a Professor…but tonight he looks sort of handsome… in a dark mysterious kind of way.

looking at Snape makes me feel like I should go up there and kiss him.

I know that it's wrong but I can't help it.

_I'M LUSTING AFTER A TEACHER._

-------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------

After the feast Hermione and Draco had to wait for Dumbledore to take then to their Head Dorms and tell them their duty as Head for the year.

When Dumbledore came out the Hall it was 11:30 and Draco and Mione were getting a bit irritated because they were sleepy and full.

After going up 5 flights of stair and 2 hallways they came to a portrait of a Girl and Boy in Hogwarts robes, the Girl was wearing Green and Sliver, but the boy was wearing Gold and Scarlet.

The portrait was of them standing in the corridor and smiling now they were sitting waiting for the new Heads.

When Dumbledore got to the portrait he turned and smiled at them.

"You need to set a password so that you can get in and Miss Granger can I talk to you for a moment?" Dumbledore requested.

They walk a little so Draco wouldn't listen to them talk. Not that he was trying to he was trying to keep his eyes open.

"Miss Granger, I want to ask you if you would like to do some extra work because I think that the work here is two easy for and your professors agree I want to talk to you in my office tomorrow for more details of this is that ok." Dumbledore said,

"Yes sir, that would be wonderful…It would be an honor, but isn't it the first day of school tomorrow?" She pronounced.

"Yes, normally but, today is Friday and no school tomorrow so see you in my office 7:30 Sharp." He requested leaving.

"Yes, I'll be there sir, thanks." She said.

When she turned around she saw Draco sleeping on the walk she walked over to him and shook him till he woke up.

The password they set was 'Unity" they thought it would be a good password and they were tired as hell.

As soon as they were in there dorm they went to there rooms Draco when to the door with his name in sliver and Head Boy above it and when he was in his room he went straight to bed. The same goes with Hermione but her name was gold and Head Girl above it.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

----------------------------The Next Morning--------------------------

When Hermione woke up she was still thinking about the dream she had (Her POV):

_I was sitting by the lake it was night time and there was a crescent moon with millions of stars in the sky. I was sitting on the rock by the tree and the lake. Looking up at the night sky I didn't here anyone approach me when I looked over I saw this Figure he was talk wore all back and he looked to be thinking about something… all of a sudden he looked at me with these eye that were a deep dark blue-green._

"_it's such a beautiful night." I said to the figure._

"_It is always a beautiful night when I am with you my love." The figure said, looking at me._

_I pulled her gently off the rock and He held me close so I could look into his eyes._

"_Severus…" I whispered. Knowing in my heart it was him._

_He dropped his head and I knew he was about kiss me when I woke up…(end)_

'that sucked…I wanted to kiss him.' Hermione thought with a heavy sigh.

She got up to get in the bath tub, when she took a good look at her room she gasped.

It was gorgeous…the bed was made up of all red and black, the rug was gold with red patterns, she had a book shelf that covered the whole wall, and desk in the corner by the window.

she also, had a fireplace on the other side of the room…on the mantle was pictures of her, Harry and Ron, and a she had a hard wood floor.

When she walked out of her door she saw a door labeled Bathroom.

Hermione walked in and she was stunned by how beautiful it was there was marble everything, the toilet was made of white marble and the sinks were too, there was a shower in the corner that had heads in angles.

The bathtub was in the center it was big, bigger then the prefect one and had jets on all the sides. There were also towels with HB and HG on them. The bathtub looked very inviting so she would take a bath then go check out the common room, then talk to Dumbledore about the extra class thing.

---------------------After the Feast (Snapes'POV)--------------------

I was enjoying my meal kind of, any way and I waiting to get out of here.

So when Albus said he would like to have a word with me I was so irritated I just wanted to scream, but I kept my cool.

When he was done with the leaving speech and everyone was gone he started talking.

"Severus, my boy I think it's time that the charm was removed and you begin anew now that Voldemort is gone you should have a chance at finding a wife and have a family." Albus said,

"Albus do you really think it wise…with all the students that think I look like this (he pointed to him self) for real they think I put a charm on instead of taking one off." I whispered.

"Come now Severus, live a little take off the charm, and me in my office tomorrow ok around 7:00 , oh and I didn't ask." Dumbledore demanded with a twinkle in his eye.

When he was gone, I left the Great Hall to go to my dungeons for some alone time.

I walked in side and took of the robe that went up to my neck with magic because it would take forever any other way.

I looked around my common room and grinned it was blue and black.

The couch was black, the rug next to it was blue the coffee table is made of glass, there a is a book shelf made of thousands of books, there a fire place in front of the couch, and a winged chair by my books.

I walked to my room and sat on my California king size bed that is black, in fact the whole room was black.

I sighed all I could do was think of her… I am going mad I know she is smart and very attractive, but what else do I know nothing that right nothing.

When I took off my shoes and socks I walk into my bathroom with is green… I have a secret past no one knows about and it's ok.

I sigh again I look in the mirror at the fake me. Yellow teeth, very large crooked nose, pale as snow, and very greasy hair.

It's been so long since I placed the charm I forgotten what I look like.

Well here goes nothing, "Reveal." I declare and wave my wand.

I look back into the mirror and see dark blue-green eyes staring back, I look tanner, I have straight white teeth my nose is still a bit crooked but it's smaller I have lean muscles and long black hair that is down to my shoulders that isn't greasy. 'Wow I look 20 years old again.' I thought looking at myself.

I think I'll go to sleep now it's 12:00 AM. Man I need to sleep I have a meeting in the morning.

( AN: Still in Snapes POV)

I went back in my room and went to sleep:

_I was walking out side it was dark with a million stars in the sky I was just admiring the view when I saw her…the goddess sitting on a rock looking at the wonderful sky. I approached her. I walked to her side…she spoke to me.._

"_it's such a beautiful night." she said to me._

"_It is always a beautiful night when I am with you my love." I said, looking at her._

_I pulled her gently off the rock and held her close so I could look at her in the eyes._

"_Severus…" She whispered._

_I dropped my head so we could kiss when … I woke up…(end) _

_Damn_ all well I better talk my shower to meet Albus I sighed. It was already 5:00 I have an hour and 30 minutes I better take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

--------------------------Same day Normal (POV)---------------------

When Hermione was done with her bath she went to the common room…

There were three bookshelves all with library book and some she hadn't even known existed yet (_AN: a very few_).

The couches were red and green, there were four Bean bag chairs all different colors: blue, red, green, and yellow for the different houses, there was also a fire place in front of the couch. There were to chairs set next to a wizard chessboard and there were two more desks facing the window.

Hermione would have loved to read but she had to talk to Dumbledore about the extra classes or something she didn't know.

She was wearing a pair of hip hugger blue jeans with a White and Black t-shirt the had the muggle band Linkin Park on it in.

She walked through the corridors until she got to Dumbledore's office. The password was "sour patches" and the stone gargoyle moved.

When Hermione got to the door she heard voices it was Snape and Dumbledore.

----------------------Snapes' POV--------------------

When I got to Albus' door I was I bit nervous about what he would say about me.

I walked up the stairs and walked in.

"Albus I'm here, what is it want to see me for?" I raised and I eye brow.

"I am waiting for another to join this meeting I think she will be along shortly." Dumbledore calmly answered.

I was outraged, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WAITING FOR A GIRL I WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET YOU THIS MORNING." I bellowed infuriated,

"Severus, calm down she is a 20 year old student here she is smart and needs some more classes or something to hold her time." He answered,

I know I went pale…_Hermione_…She,was going to be with me even out of classes how could I for get DAMN IT TO HELL.

"Ah I think she is out side the door." Albus said and went to the door.

--------------------------------Normal POV-----------------------------

Dumbledore, went to the door and there stood Hermione.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, How are you this morning?" She posed.

"Very fine thank you for asking Miss Granger." Dumbledore answered with a smile and a twinkle.

Hermione saw that there was another person in the room other than Professor Dumbledore…

'Dammmmmn… he's fine.' She thought with a blush.

He had on a green shirt that showed his lean but muscular arms, a pair of black slacks on, His black hair was in a pony tail at the back of his shoulders, and his deep dark blue-green eyes looked like they never ended, but he was sneering.

'please oh please. be the new DADA teacher please… Merlin let it be so.' Hermione thought looking the man up and down. "Hello, I don't think we've had the pleaser of meeting I'm Hermione Granger." She said smiling and hold out her hand.

'Don't think I didn't know you were checking me out Hermione.' Severus thought Smirking.

"Miss Granger, we have met many times before, I am Severus Snape." He said taking her hand.

"Pro-professor Snape" Hermione gasped,

"Yes Miss Granger, it is I, in the flesh… I was how you say not myself for the past 15 to 20 years, Albus thought it was a good idea." Severus paused and looked at Dumbledore, "This is the real me, and my attitude is still the same." He reveled with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Now that this is settled lets get down to business." Dumbledore said with his eyes dancing with their familiar twinkle, "Hermione the reason I asked you here was to tell you that Severus he has decided to teach you an extra class in potions so that you can have the proper challenges you need this year." Dumbledore explained,

"Really, that's great sir, I would love to learn more about Potions, it's the class that I liked the most… all the knowledge behind it all… it's just fascinating I was going to ask Professor Snape, later on in the year… if I could have an apprentice ship after I graduated, so this is perfect." Hermione said positively beaming with excitement,

"Yes, well it was Albus' idea and I would like to teach someone who isn't as unworthy of teaching as the rest and if your Dunderheaded classmates." Severus replied. "So if you can pass these classes we will see about the apprentice ship."

"Ok," Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. "It's settled Severus will teach you On: Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays… Is that ok with you both?" Dumbledore posed

Hermione said yes and Severus gave a small nod, and they both left the Office to go to their rooms for the remainder of the year.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am changing things because I am rewriting this story could you please review to tell me what you think please.

Chapter 6 

------------------Hermione's POV Later on that day-----------------

I walked from Professor Dumbledore's office thinking about the new and improved Professor Snape, if I have to work with him for the year, bring it on.

When I got to my room, I pulled out my cd player I figured out a way to play music on it in the magical world it took most of my six year and summer to figure it out too.

I turned to 103.5 Kiss Fm and 'Here in your arms' (AN: _By Hellogoodbye _)…was just playing.

After the song and all that dancing around I got pretty thirsty but I still was listening to my cd player.

--------------------------------Normal POV------------------------------

She decided to go to the kitchen because she missed breakfast and lunch it was about 12:30.

Hermione was stepping in the kitchen and no house elves were there but Snape was and all of a sudden 'Get It, Shawty'

(_By: Lloyd_) came on when she was watching him.

Snape hadn't seen her…Half way through the song Snape had come up to her and held her in his arms and was about to kiss her when…

She woke up she fell asleep with her headphones on and was listening to 'Get It, Shawty'.

'Damn it I thought it was real' She reflected angry.

"I'm getting hungry, I think I'll go to the kitchen for real this time." She says taking off her headphones.

When she got to the painting and tickled the pear she expected to see the house elves rushing to her but they didn't she checked her watch it was 11:30 pm, Hermione couldn't believe it was that late she walked in the Kitchen, and froze…she was looking right at him.

'it's just like my dream.' She thought.

"Sir, is that you?" She asked hoping it wasn't him.

"Awe, Miss Granger what are you doing out after Hours?" He asked smirking.

'damn it is him.' She thought,

"Oh… I was just going down here to eat because I haven't all day." She said nervously then after calming down somewhat said, "I believe I can be out after hours because I am head girl."

'Damn he looks so good I wish I could just..' her thoughts were broken by him talking…

"Hermione, is it ok if I call you that, when we work together I don't really like calling you Miss Granger?" He asked out of the blue. 'Yes, Hermione I know you're head girl…you can be my 'Head' girl any time you want to be.' Severus thought looking at her.

"Yea you can call me by my given name if I can call you by yours…Severus." Hermione said on the sly.

"that would be alright, I know are first lesson is tomorrow and that we have to work on experiment together… at night." He paused, 'I could think of a few.' He thought, and finished talking, "but, I would really like to get to know you Hermione I think we could become good friends." Severus said holding out his hand for her to take.

as there hands touched they both felt a jolt of electricity run through their bodies and she shivered.

"Are you ok Hermione ? I saw you shiver are you cold?" his silky voice asked filled with concern.

"Yes, Severus I'm fine just got a chill… That would be…" she paused. "Great…I would like to get to know you better as well."

'Friends, Fuck buddies, Sex slaves, I'm yours… all you have to do is say the word.' she thought.

"Yes, I think that we should talk how about we talk to tomorrow at 12:30 in my rooms is that reasonable?" He asked,

"Yea, that would be great." She answered,

"Good, well I have to be going I will see you tomorrow." He said as he left the kitchen.

'I can't wait to talk to Severus in his privet chambers tomorrow.' With that thought she made a sandwich and when to the room for the rest of the night.

While Hermione was in her room she was thinking about what Severus would ask about her self she was a bit nerves that they would be in his room but quickly dropped that thought after a lot of thinking she fell into a peaceful sleep thinking about Severus.

TBC… Review Please


	7. Chapter 7

_An: ok everyone reading thank you I know a lot read my story but doesn't review I would like it if you would at least I'd know my story is a bit ok._

Chapter 7 

------------------------------The Next Day-----------------------------

Hermione woke up and decide to get ready for the day by taking a bath and going to talk to her Two best friends (Harry and Draco).

She was wearing a black shirt with red letters that said 'I'm a bad little girl' and Light blue hip hugger jeans and some black converses with her hair in a ponytail. She walked to Draco's room and knocked.

"Draco you in there I was wondering if you and Harry wanted to take a walk with me?" She inquired,

"Yea that would be cool I'll be out in a sec so we could get Harry." Draco said,

Draco came out in two minutes dressed in white and blue Air Force ones, baggy blue jeans and a button up blue shirt with a dragon on it, a Wife better underneath.

"Damn Draco who you trying to impress huh?" Hermione asked slyly.

"None of you business Mione." He said heated, "Can we go get Harry now?" He asked impatiently.

"Let's go" Hermione said.

They walked to Griffindor Tower to get Harry. They said the Password 'Rosemary' and walked in as soon as they did they saw Ron in an armchair with Lavender on his lap and they were kissing.

When Hermione saw them she was so mad her wand that was her pocket started to shoot off red sparks. She walked right passed them pulling Draco behind her because he was pretty pissed also, they walked up to the 7th years boys Dormitory.

They knocked on the door and Harry answered looking just as pissed as they were. When he saw that it was them he softened a bit and said they could come in.

"Harry what's up I thought you would de glad to see us not ready to kill us." Draco said a little uneasy.

"Sorry, but Ron is pissing me the fuck off I mean he came here yesterday after a day with Lavender and was all like:

**Flashback **

"**Man, Lavender was so good even though she not a virgin anymore she's still good as hell." Ron said all smug, **

"**Like I give a shit Ron, you messed up a perfectly good thing by messing around with that bitch. the rest of us don't give a flying fuck what the hell you do with that slut." Harry said heatedly thinking about what he did to Hermione. **

"**Well, well, well, if golden boy wanted some attention why didn't he just ask, I mean he's a bitch anyway, Why shouldn't he have the last word like them." Ron said, "Oh, and that shit with Hermoine will pass and when she gets over it she'll be begging me to fuck her." He said starting to laugh. **

"**You, BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU" Harry Yelled. **

**Harry lunged at Ron, Ron didn't have time to think before Harry slammed into him, Ron blacked out as Harry punched him in the face over and over again until Ron …(End)**

Then this morning I was in trouble will McGonagall for attacking Ron for no reason.

I got one month detonation and Ginny found out and isn't talking to me." Harry said as we walked around the Lake.

(AN: By the way Harry was wearing a green button down shirt with white and black patters on it, Wife beater underneath it, black jeans and green and black Nikes on)

"Man Harry that's fucked up." Draco said,

"Yea it is you know I'll talk to Ginny for you that's no problem, I can't help with the detonation sorry." Hermione said,

"It's cool… so is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Harry inquired,

"Well, actual yes there is I have become a student so far advanced Professor Dumbledore want me to take extra classes and do experiments for a teacher." She says and then mumbles the teacher's name.

"Sorry didn't catch that." Both boys say in unison.

"It's Professor Snape ok." Mione explains.

"What I never thought Snape would teach you I mean he isn't the nicest teacher but you could learn a lot." Draco speaks on Harry's behalf because it looked like he had the air sucked out of him.

"Thank you Draco that really helps." She answers, "Oh and by the way I have to go speck to him about my studies so will talk later." Hermione says will walking towards the castle.

When Hermione was walking she was thinking about the questions she would ask and or answer from Snape. When she was at his office door she knocked (AN: she doesn't know were his room is dude) it took like 2 minutes, and he was at the door.

"Ah, Hermione I almost forgot that you didn't know were my chambers were so lets go." he said quickly,

they waked in to the office and to the left and behind the desk there was a door ajar. They walked through it and was in a his common room 'Wow' was all she said.

TBC… Review Please


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Well we stopped off at Hermione going into Severus' room back to the story we go.

Chapter 8 

'The blue…I would have never thought he would have blue in his life… and look at all the books…this is the library of my dreams' Hermione thought.

"Have a seat, I'll call a house elf to have some tea and such." Severus a said in a calm silky voice.

When he returned he had tea and ginger root (or something).

"Hermione I know you have many questions for me and I'll answer as best as I can ok." Severus said smoothly,

"Yes I have many, the first is how old are you, really?" she asked,

"I am 35 years old…even through I don't look it." He replied.

"You go, we'll go back and forth ok." Hermione said,

"Ok, how old are you?" He asked,

"Well I'm actually 20 years old." she answered,

"But how, I me you look 17?" Severus inquired.

"Well, I used the time turner in my 3rd, 4th, and 5th, years with out people knowing. That gave me three years to spare." She responded, "that was two questions by the way."

"Fine your turn," he said taking in this new info.

"What happened when you were growing up?, When you mind telling me about your life and such?" She asked inquisitive.

"Ok, well lets see, when I was younger I was very unloved my family, my father beat me until he left, and my mother didn't care she went on drinking as if nothing was happing.

When I got my letter, I knew things would change I was smart, wanted to prove my worth to my parents, but that changed as years went by.

I was, at first in Ravenclaw until my dad beat be so bad I begged Dumbledore to put me in Slytherin, so that he would stop but, my father didn't.

One time it was so bad I was out for a week, and I had a special request that I could stay at Hogwarts all year round. I was content… that changed when I started hanging out with Lucius.

I started turning angry and I was cruel to people…people like Lily, I was one of her best friends and she was mine. That was before she started to date James. I was angry at her for dating the man that made my life a living hell at the one place I felt at home, so we got in a fight. I was angry… she was suppose to be my best friend and she went out with James of all people.

I got so angry and depressed I joined the Death Eaters…the rest was said to be history, but I did try to save James and Lily.

Even if I hated them, I mean he saved my life and she was once my best friend, I did all I could and nearly died like they did…"He finished with a heavy sigh,

"Sorry you had such a ruff life I mean it must have must have been very hard and lonely." Hermione said with sympathy.

"It's ok so what about your self?" He asked interested,

"Well, I'll tell you my life's hasn't been all great either my real dad use to beat and not feed me if I didn't do what he said he would have me sleeping in the basement, my mother use to beat me too, it all started after I got my Hogwarts letter.

I was very sad and felt unloved and unwanted that was until I was adopted my aunt and uncle Granger my dad's brother they said I was safe and wouldn't be harmed by them just because…I was different… just because I was a…mudblood…" She trailed off because it was hard to speak of her past.

Severus held her to his chest when he saw that she was crying. 'I was never good with crying woman.' He thought rubbing circles in her back.

She confided in Severus she told him…why she was such a big book worm it was her escape form her hard life. He felt the same especially since he was a Death Eater spy.

That's how they fell a sleep in each other's arms. Severus woke at 12:30 am with Hermione still in his arms he woke her up and kindly took her to her room because They had classes tomorrow.

------------------The next Morning in the Great Hall----------------

Hermione and Harry were sitting at the Griffindor table when they got their timetables:

Mon

Tue

Wed

Thurs

Fri

Advanced Transfiguring

free

Muggle Studies

Advanced Charms

Advanced Potions

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Lunch

Advanced Potions

Advanced potions

free

Advanced D.A.D.A.

Advanced Arithmacy

Advanced Charms

Advanced Potions

Advanced Arithmacy

Advanced D.A.D.A.

free

Advanced

D.A.D.A

Advanced Charms

Advanced Transfiguring

free

Muggle Studies

Astronomy

Muggle Studies

Astronomy

Muggle Studies

Astronomy

Harry's was the same but instead of Muggle Studies he still had Care of Magic Creates.

He felt he couldn't drop Hagrid's class even if he tried. Harry also didn't get the letter that stated when she had extra classes with Snape.

The year passed quickly and soon it was Christmas brake.

Hermione and Severus began to know more about each other and saw more of each other. Hermione decided she would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas brake, her, Harry, and Draco would be spending Christmas in the Head dorms so they would have more room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

It all happened five days before Christmas and four days before Christmas Eve…

Hermione was walking down the hall doing her rounds when a hand came out and covered her mouth. She got pulled into an empty classroom. When the person that had her turned her around she came face to face with Ron.

"Hi Hermione I have a little something I have to do to you..." He started, "You see Lavender decided that all I wanted was sex and frankly she right, so she dumped me and started going out with Dean Thomas. now I have no release that is until I saw you walking by yourself and just thought I would use you in a way." Ron said in a heave voice,

by this time Hermione was crying.

"Stop crying you bitch." Ron bellowed and slapped her a crossed her face.

He started to rip off her clothes and all she was in was her underwear. Ron snatched off her bra and started played with her breasts he bit and stretched till they bleed. Hermione was crying silent tears as Ron violated her body,

Meanwhile as this was going on Severus was walking down the corridor, when he hared a sound he thought it was some students out of bed that her could take points off of.

He came to a dark classroom the door was locked,

Severus silently spoke Alohomora and walked in, not prepared to see what he saw. Hermione on a teacher's desk crying while Ron was all over her.

Severus sent a Stupefy spell Ron's way so that he could get to Hermione. He also did a Wingardium Leviosa spell on Ron to the Headmaster's office with ease. Before he left with Hermione he did a Scourgify and Reparo on her clothes so they would look a bit decent.

When he picked up Hermione she clung to his robes and he held her tight as he walked to Dumbledore's office it was a short walk but one he would always remember.

When they walked up the stairs Dumbledore greeted them.

"Severus what is the meaning of this untimely visit?" He asked in a somber voice,

"Well headmaster is would seem I caught Mr. Weasley trying to force himself on Miss. Granger if I wasn't doing my nightly rounds I don't know what could have happened." Severus said trying to sound irritated.

Ron finally being able to move again said, "That's a lie I would never do that to Hermione she's one of my best friends." Trying to sound innocent.

"No, what Professor Snape said is…right Ron did try to force himself on me I have the burses to show for it." Hermione said in a small voice.

She pulled down her shirt a bit so they could see her arms and there was a big black/blue burse forming and on her cheek a dark red handprint had formed were he slapped her. That was all Dumbledore needed, he tied Ron to one of his chairs and wrote an owl to his parents about the subject.

(AN: Sucks right, I wonder what's going to happened well… read on… go a head…)

He also told Severus to fix up Hermione because Madam Poppy was out on vacation with her son or something.

Severus took Hermione to his rooms and told her to sit on his couch will he made a potion to fix the cuts and burses she has.

"Severus I was very scared I started having flashbacks to when my real father use to do to me." She said quietly, "I thought he would take my virgin.",

'_Why didn't I get there sooner_?' He asked himself.

"I wanted to give it to the person I love," She said. 'do I tell him…do I tell him I want him to take my virginity…someday.' She thought.

"Well who ever the lucky man is I would gladly think he was worthy of you time and not some dunder headed boy." Severus said with Humor and I smidge of jealousy. 'Why the hell do I care anyway she is just Her…Miss Granger… the goddess that has plagued my dreams…who am I kidding I think I love her…' He thought looking at her.

Hermione made a small smile at what Severus said to her… 'I'll do it.' She thought and that her feel bold as to say.

"Severus It's not a boy in the school who could be a proper person for that gift…but the man, I have in mind is very much not a dunder headed boy." She said quietly,

"A man but that would be preposterous I wont have any man touching you it would dishonor me." He said still clueless. 'LIKE HELL I'LL LET ANYONE HAVE MY GODDESS!' he yelled in his head,

"Severus… you are the man I want to give my myself to… it just seems right since…"she paused, 'come on girl you can do it!' she thought and then continued "Since…I love you." Hermione said getting up going to the door and out it (In a very fast speed).

After a while Severus final said, "What?"

TBC… HA HA HA HA HA yea he's confused…Review please


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This chapter starts off with Severus Think to him self lets see shawl we hmmmmm…

Chapter 10 

'_Can she really love me? Looking at my past I was a murder… I killed the innocent… can she really love a man like me?_' _Severus thought._

'_You did what you did to survive and you were a murder you changed!_' _The voice said_…(AN: it came back ha ha ha!)

'_But I don't deserve her she needs someone she can live and grow old with…But Merlin I love her.' He thought_

'_Severus you do deserve her, you need some happiness in your life, and with her you can have it.__' The voice said,_

(An: for those of you that don't know the underlined part is his conscious.)

'_But how can I love her she's still a student…one of 20 but a student non the less.'_

He thought ignoring the little voice.

'_I know what I'll do I'll stay away from her…goddess she is but I must say away… plus she was very emotional about what happened too her.' Severus pauses and sighs, 'I know I love her and I know she is of age 20 years old, but I must wait.'_

-------------------------------With Hermione --------------------------

Hermione was up in her dorm thinking.

'_Stupid_, _Stupid, STUPID, How the hell could I just blurt it out like that.' _

'_He probably thinks I'm a stupid girl with a stupid crush.' _She thought

"Ihave to tell Harry and Draco what happened… I mean Ron's parents are coming up too the school tomorrow and I have to be strong." She said to herself.

As Hermione left her room she saw Harry and Draco on the couch have a heated argument.

"If, she has something to tell us she will don't go butting into her life, like you're her father." Harry whispered to Draco,

"I know, but I think there is something wrong with her she just walked passed us like we were invisible. I'm Worried about her." Draco said back,

"Ok, Yea I have something too tell you guys, I love some one." Hermione Interrupted.

"Well, who ever it is we'll listen to you talk about him." Harry said Interested.

"Ok well you have to promise not to get mad ok." she said nervously,

"I promise we wont get mad." Draco said looking over at Harry who gave a slight nod.

"Ok I love professor Severus Snape." She said proudly,

"WHAT THE HELL…ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!" Harry yelled "HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT SHIT HAPPEN!" Harry yelled again but more in shock then in anger.

Hermione wasn't really fazed by Harry's yelling she knew it was a shock to Harry.

"Well, it really all started at beginning feast for school but, things progressed from there because I had to have an extra class with him, on Dumbledore's request and I learned a lot about him we are very much alike." Hermione said in a dreamy state.

"Hermione, snap out of it… think about it, if this gets out people will think you sleep with him, to get good grades, and call you a whore, and slut, they will shun you are you sure you can do this… I mean go out with my god father, and be happy he's like 20 years older them you." Draco stated anxiously,

"Draco do you have to be so negative all the time huh?" she asked.

"I'm, not being negative just realistic and you know it just imagine, how Ron will take this news if he hears about it." Draco said point blank,

"Ron won't hear about it." Hermione said more to her self then to the two boys.

"Why not, what's going on Hermione?" Harry asked, "Plus, we all know he's after you…and," Harry said pausing, "I guess… I can live with this… I mean you and Snape…I don't really like it but, you're my best friend and nothing will change that even if you love… Snape… I'll live," 'Hopefully.' Harry thought,

"if he hurts you I'll kill him…I swear this to you Hermione." Harry said calmly,

"If there's some left after Hermione and me get done with him first." Draco said with humor.

"You guys don't know do you." She said quietly,

"What don't we know?" Harry asked.

"Well I was doing my rounds tonight when Ron pushed me into an empty class room…H-he did some stuff to me, but he didn't… he didn't have time to rape me fully because Severus stopped him.'' Hermione said shaky,

"God Damn it I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD, I'LL DO IT, WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS… DOING THAT TO YOU… I'LL FUCKIN' KILL HIM." Harry Bellowed,

"Merlin, Hermione I should have done something to protect you, I'm so sorry" Draco said to her sadly,

"It's okay, I'm fine thinks to Severus." She said, as she when to her room and closed the door.

Hermione didn't hear the boys talking,

"What the Fuck How could we not have been there for her?" Harry asked Himself more then Draco, "We're suppose to be her best friends…we certainly aren't doing a very good job of it."

"We'll we've been distracted…" Draco said,

"That's no excuse we are suppose to be there for her…" Harry said,

"We are there for her when ever she needs to talk we listen and that's what friends do." Draco said,

Harry looked at him…

"Draco when did you become such a tool?" Harry asked Half serous and half joking,

"I am not a tool Potter …I can be compassionate when I want to be damn it… and stop looking at me like that just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I can't be." Draco said,

"Might as well be you guys are always unmoving with your feelings it's like you're a gang of Imperioed people without any will of your emotion." Harry said,

"We do too Show emotion potter," Draco said,

"Yea, Greed, Jealousy, Hate, and oh yea Fear," Harry smirked when he said fear.

Draco throw a pillow at him and Harry fell to the floor laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

The Next day Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were up at Hogwarts wanting to know what happened and why they needed to come.

(Professor Dumbledore didn't tell them any detail in the letter they received, he just said there was something going on with their son and they need to be at the school the next day.)

Dumbledore showed them too his office and all hell broke lose, when they go there.

"Albus why is my son tied to a chair he's done nothing wrong." Arthur Weasley said turning redder then any of his children.

"Yes, Albus what is the mean of Ron being tied up." Molly Weasley asked with concern,

"I believe I know the answer that question." came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione what did you do too our son." Arthur Bellowed

(An: Ok if you haven't noticed I like the word Bellowed that is all)

Hermione was hurt that the man she thought as a second father could accuse her for something he knew nothing about.

"I did nothing too him it is what he did to me… Professor Dumbledore called you here because of it ." Hermione said in a shaken voice,

"Thank you for the quite, now we are waiting for the last person for this then we can continue." Dumbledore said in a calm voice,

"Sorry I'm late, everyone." a silly voice called out over the stillness of the room.

"Ah yes Severus you are not as late as you think." Dumbledore said with that damn twinkle. "Now that everyone is present let us begin... Miss granger why don't you start."

"Well, I was walking down the hall doing my rounds when some one came up from behind me and pulled me into an empty classroom..."

and they went on telling what happen to her the day before.

"That, is why I tied Mr. Weasley up." Dumbledore finished off,

"How do I none that what you say is a lie?" Arthur Weasley said considerably.

"I can answer that I put a truth charm on my office before everyone started talking." Albus said.

"I can't believe our son would oh Hermione dear I'm so sorry. Arthur were did we go wrong first Percy now Ron what did we do to our younger children." Mrs. Weasley wailed in her husband's chest,

"I'm so sorry Hermione for saying what I said" Mr. Weasley said, "Albus what do you want us to do with Ron?"

"Well, I would normal said, expel him" Mrs. Weasley gasped at this,"… but since he has done so much good I would say two mouths suspension and then one mouth of detection. so I'll see you back in April. good day every one I have work too do." Dumbledore dismissed them,

as everyone left the office one person stayed.

"WHAT THE HELL ALBUS! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT BOY OFF WITH THREE MOUTHS AND A SLAP ON THAT WRIST AFTER WHAT HE DID TO HERM- MISS. GRANGER!?" Severus bellowed at the Headmaster,

"Severus I did what had to be done I do not wish to talk about this any more as I said before I have work to do as you do." Albus said calmly.

Severus stored out of the office and down to his dungeons too think.

Meanwhile Hermione was telling Harry and Draco what happened in the Headmaster's office. she left them to talk while she went up to her room to think and cry about the whole ordeal.

The Three Days Passed quietly and quickly and soon it was Christmas Eve. During those three days Hermione went shopping for Christmas presents and Cards For Everyone. She stared at all the unwrapped gifts and decided she would get some wrapping done. For Harry Hermione gave him a new broom cleaning kit and also a Book of some of the best tricks on a broom. For Draco she got him the same thing but in Green and Sliver. (Harry's was Red and Gold) For Ginny she got her a Red Dragon necklace with earrings to match. For Severus she got him something special that she would give him in person. For Luna she got her a ice blue orb that can transfer messages to their boy/girlfriend and for Dobby she got him a whole weeks worth of socks.

Harry and Ginny talked about what happened with Ron and were friends again but decided that a relationship would be too complex for them, and started dating other people Harry is going out with Luna and Draco asked Harry if it was cool to go out with Ginny because he had liked her for a while and didn't want it to come as a shock to Harry if they were going out so Ginny and Draco were trying out their relationship.

Being that it was Christmas Eve and everyone was paired off Hermione was felling a bit left out so she left the common room and went out to the snow covered grounds. It looked like a postcard… the castle, the frozen lake and the tree next to it all, Hermione was staring out onto the lake thinking about how she made a total ass of her self in front of Severus that day… 'Why, did I say I loved him?' She mused, as she sat by the lake.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE…I'll cry if you don't.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

AN: This chapter starts off with Hermione thinking…

Chapter 12 

'Why me, I really do love him even without his long shiny black hair and vibrant blue-green eyes…I know he will always be the Severus that helped Harry and everyone else out in the war that's why Harry has respect for him.' Hermione thought with a heavy sigh.

What she did know was that some one was reading her mind and was right behind her.

'_really' _a silky voice in her head,

"Severus!" she screeched with surprise.

"Yes, Hermione I wanted to say I..I'm sorry for not replying when you…when you said you loved me, I was just in shock that a you a beautiful goddess of a young women would say you loved me, but I'll reply now…Hermione I love you." He said as he looked into her deep brown eyes with gold specks.

(AN: Ok look Hermione is only a head shorter the Severus)

she looked up into his blue-green eyes and kissed him with all the love in her heart and he kissed back the innocent kiss turned into one of hunger and passion. They both knew they had to brake a part for air so they did.

Hermione looked flushed and heated, But had the biggest smile on her face.

'That was incredible' She thought 'If that's how he kiss then I wonder how he is in bed.' Hermione blushed and smirked at her thought

"Hermione, I'm sorry but, I have to go let me walk you back to the Head's portrait." Severus said grabbing her hand and the walk feeling a since of peace.

Mostly everyone went home during the holiday to spent time with their family. Since, Old Voldy was dead no one had to worry about students dying at school, and Severus and Hermione didn't have to worry about students running around.

As they got to the Portrait Severus gave Hermione a quick kiss and headed for the Dungeons. When Hermione walked into the common room Draco and Harry were talking about boy stuff and Hermione…but, Luna and Ginny were looking at her and smiling at each other.

"Harry should we go look for her I mean it's almost time for dinner?" Draco asked worried,

"We'll give her another minute then we'll look." Harry answered, 'I can't believe she left… why didn't I see her leave.?' He thought to him self when his inner voice answered, '_Because you were to busy having your tongue down Ginny's throat__.' _ Harry frowned at that thought.

"Hey Guys who you talking' bout?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"Hermione, Were where you?!" They said at the same time,

"I went on for a walk by the lake to think and stuff." she said with a smile and a faint blush.

As Ginny saw this she looked at Luna and said, "Hermione we haven't talked in a while so lets go in your room for a chat."

Ginny and she jumping off the yellow beanbag chair in her hast.

"Luna you coming ?" Ginny asked her,

"No, that's ok I have to go finish some last minute Homework before dinner, maybe next time…bye." She said in a dreamy voice,

She walked over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. She then paused for a moment and whispered something in his ear he nodded his head and left with her.

"I hope they make it to dinner, well Ginny I think I'll take a short nap could you please wake me up when your done so we can walk down to the Great Hall together, huh?" He asked in a sweet voice,

"Sure my Dragon," Ginny said walking over to kiss him,

"Thanks, my little flame," Draco said with a smile as they broke apart and he went to his room.

Hermione was watching this little exchange and pulled Ginny into her room.

"Damn Gin, I thought you would go and pounce on him when he smiled at you." Hermione teased,

"Oh shut it will you, I saw you glow when you walked into the common room now spill I want to know all about you and Severus." Ginny retorted,

"How the hell did you know about Severus who told you was it Draco or Harry?' Hermione asked with an mischievous glint in her eyes,

"It was Harry, he told about all about what Ron did to you…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when my brother was acting like a grade A bastard." Ginny said,

"I can't tell you how much that is a relief to me, I thought you would hate me because it was your brother and all." Hermione said a little hesitant.

"Oh, no…Hermione…I don't think you are to blame, not at all, I blame Lavender's and my brother for everything, I thought it's bad that he was cheating on you and that he should get expelled but that's the Headmaster's choice." She said,

"Ginny… I Love Severus a lot, and I think he loves me, but it's not going to be easy…I know I will need your support and friendship to get by." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

Ginny hugged her friend and said, "I know…I know that I wasn't there for you…before but your my best friend and I'll be here for your now."

"Thanks Gin," she said wiping her eyes. "Come on, lets go to dinner I want to go eat." Hermione said getting up,

They got Draco to wake up and walked down to the great hall together Hermione.

( AN: another chapter another ending please Review and tell me what you think)

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I tried to work on it a bit more for all you readers and my self I want to be a writer some day so I hope you appreciate it.

Chapter 13

Draco was keeping a secret and decided he would tell his new friends on Christmas day, he was nervous as hell about what they would say, but he would worry about that tomorrow.

Since there were only 5 student the house tables were removed and the students sat with the staff.

It was like this: Remus, Sirius, Harry, Luna, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Severus, Minerva, and Albus. It was more of a rectangle table so there were four on each side and two at the head.

Harry and the others still could believe that Remus was the DADA teacher again and Sirius was the Arithmacy teacher, but it was one of their greater years at Hogwarts, and in late March early April they'll be taking there N.E.W.T.s. and be done with Hogwarts.

Severus and Hermione were holding hands under the table so know one would notice, but they kept glancing at each other Severus then tapped into Hermione mind (_Severus__ - Hermione) _

'_Hermione do you want to tell them yet__?' _

'_I don't care Severus I love you and I don't care who know and plus all my friends know already.' _

'_They all know then why are we hiding our selves?'_

'_Well Sirius, Minerva and Remus don't know but I'm pretty sure Albus knows.'_

' _Yea Albus sure doesn't miss a beat, he was staring at us all night with that damn twinkle!'_Hermione giggled when he got done saying that.

"Oi, Hermione what's so funny?" Harry asked knowing that they were talking in there minds.

'_Should we tell them now?'_

'_There's know better time like the present.'_

"I was laughing at something Severus thought because it was funny," Hermione responded, everyone got quite at this.

"Severus and I are dating and he talked to me in my mind." She said, a bit fast but everyone caught it.

"What?" Two people said at once,

"You bastard, what'd you do to her… you put something in her drink didn't you… grease bat." Sirius said loudly even though Severus' hair wasn't greasy anymore.

"Severus, I thought you had better judgment then this, she's nothing but a mere child, how could you take advantage of her like that." Minerva said sternly,

"STOP IT! … both of you, I am not a child, and Severus is not to blame, I am 20 years old, and you Professor should know that. You gave me the Damn time turner in the first place and I have been using it the three years you have given it to me." Hermione said stemmed,

'How the hell could they just blame Severus like that?' Hermione thought angrily.

"Anyway it's none of your goddamn business if me and Severus have a relationship I'm of age and 20 years old so just keep your noses out of our business." Hermione Finished, and she stormed out of the hall.

Severus left not soon after she did because he knew she shouldn't be by her shelf in the fit of rage especially on Christmas Eve.

When the couple left the hall Remus spoke up on their behalf.

"Sirius, Hermione didn't need you to protect her, just because you don't like Severus doesn't mean you can cut him down like that all the time grow up man put the past behind you and stop acting like such a child." Remus said looking at his old friend.

"Minerva, you should know that Hermione never think things half why through, She is a very intelligent witch, so don't down talk her just because you think she is still a child she is a women now, she knows what she is getting into, and I think she's going to need our support and plus it's Christmas Eve so get into the spirit while you can." He finished by getting up and leaving.

The rest of the table soon fallowed,

'Why the Hell would a nice piece of ass like Hermione be wasting her time with someone like Snivellus…She should be with some as handsome as me…' He paused, 'I mean since I got out of that terrible Vail, that bitch Bellatrix put me in I look pretty damn good… it's all thanks to Harry and his research.' Sirius Black thought.

'Which was a shock I didn't think he could work so much any way… I think I need use some of the famous Black charm on Hermione so she can see the error of her ways and I might get a good shag out of this too.' Sirius thought with a smile, as he walked into his room plotting to get the fiery Lioness in his bed.

An: well the story plot is getting hot again but who knows oh yea I do please tell me what you think Review Thanks

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

An: The story is slowly coming to a close but not yet anyway at least now we know that Sirius has something up his sleeve lets read and see what happens.

Chapter 14 

--------------------Back with Severus and Hermione----------------

As Hermione walks out of the hall she doesn't realise she is halfway to the dungeons.

'How could they possible think that I was a child?! …ME!' She ranted in her mind. 'Did they ever stop and see that I've be responsible for both Harry and Ron all through there schooling here…and Sirius What the hell crawled up his ass! Just because he can't get pass some stupid feud with Severus.'

She was so deep in thought that she didn't know Severus was standing right in front of her so she ran into him.

"Severus, I didn't know your were there, sorry I ran into you, I wasn't Looking were I was going, and I…" Hermione rambled but was interrupted by a kiss…it was a short kiss but fueled with emotion.

"Umm … what was that for Severus?" she asked still a bit in a daze.

"I knew you needed calming down and what better way, for you to get calm and me to get a great kiss from the woman I love." He answered with a smirk.

"You are such a charmer… you are," Hermione said stepping closer to him and pulling him into another kiss. Severus was first to pull away,

"Hermione would you mind accompany me to my chambers." He asked gentlemen like,

"Yes, I would love too." She replied, "But, I can't you know even if I am a few years older then the other students doesn't mean I don't have Homework, sorry." She said looking disappointed,

"Damn, who gave you home work on the holidays?" Severus asked annoyed,

"Um… You did Severus." She said smiling

"Well then my dear, you better finish your homework, it would be such a pity if I had to fail you." He said moving in closer for one last kiss.

----------------------------CHRISTMAS DAY---------------------------

Hermione and Draco decided to have their friends over for Christmas, so when it was Christmas day they were all sleeping on the common room floor.

when Ginny being the first one up looked around…Stood up and yelled, "WAKE, THE HELL UP PEOPLE ITS CHRISTMAS."

"Crap Ginny, I don't think they heard you in America," Harry said rubbing his eyes,

"Yea man, but who cares it's Christmas, so whatever lets open up our presents shall we." Draco said trying to change the subject.

They all opened up gifts, Harry got his new broom repair kit and the book on some of the best tricks performed on a broom from Hermione, a book on defensive spells from Ginny, a gold quill that vibrated when you misspelled a word ( An: I need one of those) from Draco and a crystallized form of a Dragon from Luna.

Hermione got a brand new Hogwarts a history book, a Advanced Potions book (on that's even more advanced then the one they use at school.), a mood necklace, a never-ending ink quill, and a note to meet Severus after the Christmas dinner.

All in all they all got great gifts, since it was so much snow on the ground the group decide they would have an all out snow ball fight so there were girls against boys. They stayed out in the snow for four hours since it was going to be a big dinner they came in had hot coco and roasted marshmallows in the common room fire place. Since Ginny woke them up at a very early hour that morning they all took a nap on the four bean bag chairs and on the floor.

-----------------------Christmas day Snapes' POV-------------------

Severus woke up at the same time as the gang did it was quite and very cold in the dungeons, but he hardly noticed. He saw his small pile of gifts at the foot of his bed and decided to open them.

He got a new potions Journal from Minerva, and a old ancient alchemy text he was looking for from Albus. He also got a note saying that he would get his present later from Hermione.

Unlike the rest who take off on Christmas Severus went to his lab to work on a potion that can cure people from long-term memory loss. It took him most of the day to even get the base right, but even this project of his could take some time to figure out, only time will tell.

He worked through lunch and it was almost time to meet every one in the great hall for dinner so he cleared his work place and stepped out unto the hall but it was still pretty early.

------------------------- Later that day-----------------------------

Hermione was the first of the group to wake up and she decided to take a walk around the castle.

She ended up close to the dungeons when she saw Sirius walking toward her.

"Hello, Sirius Happy Christmas how are you doing toda-" she couldn't speak any more because Sirius garbed her and forced her into a kiss…Just as Severus was walking up the stairs from the dungeons.

Severus saw Sirius and his Hermione kissing and he just snapped.

An: it's getting good least see what will happen next chapter Snape Snaps'

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15

An: well when we last stop Snape saw Sirius kissing Hermione lets see how this works out…

Chapter 15 

"WHAT THE FUCK, SIRIUS…YOU MANGE MUTT, TAKE YOU FLEA BITTEN HANDS OF HERMIONE!" Severus bellowed.

"Well, Well, Well, Snivellus back form the dungeons all ready how come it's not like we need you up here or any where else for that matter." Sirius said taunting him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SIRIUS!" Snape said, pulled a shaken

Hermione to him.

Severus pulled Hermione down into his chambers and started to talk.

"How could I have been so blind…I should have known you would go behind my back. and do something with Sirius…was that your BIG plan for you to get me to say I Loved you… and you rip out my heart," Severus said Angry…them he finished sadly, "Well, It worked…"

"Severus, it wasn't like that I swear -" Hermione tried to answer but got cut off

"IT WASN'T LIKE WHAT HERMIONE, I SAW YOU KISSING HIM I SAW IT…DAMN IT JUST LEAVE." Severus bellowed,

"But Sev-" Hermione started.

"I SAID LEAVE, GET OUT, GO," Severus said pointing at the door.

"al…al…alright Severus I'll go, but are you really sure that I would hurt you like that that I would hurt my self like that…and, I'll leave you with this how can you be sure your eyes didn't fool you?" Hermione said walking to the door as tears filled her eyes.

-----------------------------With Hermione-----------------------------

'This is the worst Christmas ever… I can't believe he thought I would just betray him like that like…and the thing he prevented from happening with Ron How could he think I would do that after what happened with Ron.' Hermione thought to her self as she walking into the Great Hall.

Everyone was in the Great Hall there even Sirius.

Hermione walked up to Sirius "YOU BASTARD, JUST BECAUSE I DECIDED TO GO OUT WITH SEVERUS, DOESN'T MEAN I WOULD LEAVE HIM AND FALL INTO YOUR ARMS BECAUSE OF ONE KISS YOU STOLE FROM ME! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, I WAS HAPPY AND NOW IT'S OVER ALL THANKS TO YOUR STUPID GAUGE AGAINST HIM, WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE IT ALONE, I HATE YOU… YOU JERK." Hermione yelled and Slapped Sirius in the face and ran crying to her room.

-----------------------Still In The Great Hall ---------------------

"Sirius way the Hell did you do that to Hermione?" Harry asked,

"Well, Harry you need not thank me… or what I did it was for her own good." Sirius replied, 'and my pleasure as well!' he thought,

"Sirius, I will ask you again…what and why the hell did you do what you did." Harry said getting angry.

"What I did was make up a plan to find out went Snivellus and Hermione were close to each other and I would plant one on her and he would see… Ha ha ha… it couldn't have worked out any better." He said proudly, "As to why I did it Harry come on you Have eyes she is a nice girl and she shouldn't be with someone like Snape."

"YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE… AND I CALL YOU A GOD FATHER, HA YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THE TITLE." Harry said pissed off.

"Luna, Ginny please go talk to Hermione and make her feel better and Draco you go talk to your god father and try to knock some since into him I'll deal with this one." Harry said pointing to Sirius.

After, everyone spit up and yelled/talked/comforted who they said they would, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione when to the Head common room for some relaxing time.

Draco knew it was time to tell his new friends his secret. Draco stood up and walked into the middle of the Common Room.

"Listen up everyone I need to tell you guys something…" He started,

"What ever could it be Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Please, Ginny…everyone no interruptions, okay," He said nervously.

Everyone nodded their heads and sat mutely for Draco to say what he needed.

"Ok, everyone it all start when I was younger, I found out that I was half Vampire. I can fly, I have strength and I can change into a bat, but the thing is I can't be hurt by sun light and I don't need to drink blood all the time..." He paused, "But, I can turn other people into Vampires not Slaves just other Vampires Brothers and Sisters. The reason I don't need Blood all the times is because I'm different then all the whole Vampires I just need blood on a new moon kind of like Werewolves and full moons. I drink the blood of animals and never humans that is normally why I'm normally never here on those days at night. I go into blood frenzies and I don't want to bite anyone on accident." He finished.

The Room when Silent, not one sound was heard but Ginny said, "No, wonder your pale and…stuff." she cut off…'and such an animal in bed,' she thought with a smirk.

"I'm okay with it Draco, that's cool but one day you have to take me flying." Ginny Finished,

There was a nod of agreements going around and they all smiled and started having a pillow fight everyone but Hermione who was trying to nurse here broken heart.

That night Hermione was laying awake thinking about how she was in such a mess…and how she was going to fix it she need a plan and one fast. She was so hurt that Severus through she would betray him like that. She cried herself to sleep…'how she was going to work hard to Get her Severus back.' Was her last thought before she feel into an uneasy slumber. This was far from over.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

The rest of the break went by fast and so did most of January, February, and March. It was the April 2nd and things were becoming back braking for everyone was getting ready for N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s.

Hermione was so miserable that she throw herself into her homework and her studies. She didn't really talk to anyone any more not even after three months had passed she was still morning.

Severus was worse then ever, he was mean gave out tons of homework and picked on Hermione every chance he got. On top of all that Ron was coming back tomorrow everyone was stressed out and very up tight so when there was a notice there would be a Hogsmeade trip before N.E.W.T's and O.W.L.'s.

Everyone was happy about the much needed trip to

Hogsmeade. It was the a Saturday and everyone was happy about the trip that morning everyone was eating breakfast when the Great Hall doors opened and Ron Wesley walked in.

Everything in the Hall when quite as he took a seat at the Griffindor table not one Griffindor appreciated his Presents. Everyone found out what he did to Hermione so everyone officially shunned him.

All the 3rd through 7th years started clearing out to go to Hogsmeade. The gang went to Honeydukes then to Zonko's and last to the Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer. When the five friends got a table and started drinking their butterbeers… they saw Ron walk up to them.

"Hi Guys, so what you up too." Ron said like it was old times.

"Don't, 'Hi guys' us… go sit somewhere else we don't talk to rapists." Ginny said coldly to him.

"Ginny…how could you say that…I'm your brother that's no way to talk to your older brother, and as for what I almost did to Hermione I'm sorry for it really truly I am." He said sounding sincere.

"DON'T GIVE US THAT BULLSHIT RON WHAT YOU DID WAS INEXCUSABLE AND NOT JUST THAT, BUT ALSO CHEATING ON HER WITH LAVENDER, AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU PROVOKED HARRY INTO GETTING A WHOLE MONTH OF DETENTION, YOU DON'T BELONG HERE ANY MORE AND FRANKLY WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE ANY MORE SO LEAVE, US THE FUCK ALONG, BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS," Draco yelled at Ron's face. With that said they all left the table and when out the pub.

---------------------------With Severus----------------------------

'_it's been three months…three long miserable months, and I miss her. I miss holding her… I miss kissing her… I miss our conversations, what am I to do. I messed everything up I have to make it up to her but how will come up with something.' _Severus thought as he was laying down in his bed.

He then decided, he would apologize, and make things right so he could be with his Hermione, but the best time would be after N.E.W.T.'s so she could concentrate.

He walked to his potions Lab and started working on their cure for Memory loss and he found a brake through because of Hermione.

---------------------AFTER N.E.W.T's--------------------------------

It was a warm and sunny day on May 16th the N.E.W.Ts were over and so were O.W.L.s everyone was out side enjoying the sun and the lake…the gang was by the lake talking about all the thing that happened in all their years at Hogwarts.

When all of a sudden a black Owl swooped down and landed on Hermione's shoulder with a letter…Hermione took the letter and read it… it said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I…I am not good with my emotions at all…and I know that I'm sorry is not enough…I love you Hermione Jane Granger… I am a fool, for not hearing you out, and making you hurt more then I ever imagined, I want to tell you that you have my whole heart in your hand…all I can ask is would you please come to my rooms tonight so we may talk this things out...I miss you and I know now that all that time apart from you feels like my soul will tare in two… again I am sorry my love. _

_Severus_

(AN: okay yea I know super sappy but I'm tryin')

"Oh… my Merlin, guys I'll meet up with you later I have to go do something." Hermione said as she got up and ran into the castle.

She got to the dungeons and to Severus' room and knocked when he opened the door she jumped in Severus' arms and started kissing him.

When they were running out of air Hermione stopped and said, "You Idiot, how could you not believe me I would never betray you like that. I love you Severus,"

"Hermione… My Love, I'm sorry, I was stubborn, pigheaded, and jealous I know you love me… I love you too, but I'm not as good looking as I wish I was so when I saw you kissing I was enraged and sad at the same time…I'm sorry." Severus said hugging her to him tightly.

They started kissing and one then lead to another they were in Severus' bedroom kissing on the bed when all of a sudden Hermione stopped Severus and said, "Severus I can not yet I want to wait till I'm married to do this,"

"Well, then good I'll talk to you tomorrow, I can risk it I wouldn't want to take advantage of you, or do some thing your not ready for…so you better go." Severus said,

"Okay…Good Night Severus see you tomorrow." Hermione said kiss him on the cheek.

"Good Night…my Sweet Hermione." He said,

They kissed one more time and she left his room.

AN: wow things are heating up ok I think the next chapter is my last... I think.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

It was the last day before the end if the school year for Hogwarts. The whole 7th year class was feeling a since of loss because they were all leaving the one place They all called Home in a way; well all but one person.

Hermione was sad but not in the same way, she was sad because most her friends in her year was leaving. She got her apprenticeship with Severus and was glad she was staying with the man she loved. She got a letter this morning about her apprenticeship it said:

Dear Miss Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that I will be taking you on as my apprentice in the art of potion making. You will need to work as an apprentice for three years before you can take the test to become a true Potions Mistress. I will expect you to return to Hogwarts on June 15th to start your training, then I will give you your book list and the supply list you will need for the first year as an apprentice.

Severus S. Snape

_Hermione clutched the letter in her hand as she showed it to Harry, and Ginny since they were the closes._

"_Cool you'll be here with me next year yeaaa!" Ginny cheered._

"_Well, Ginny if you like that Hermione is staying you'll love that I got the same letter from Professor Lupin, I can't wait to learn more about it's and you need two years of DADA to be come an Auror and need that and one year of potions so I'll be with you Herms for all three years." Harry said excided,_

"_That's cool I'll have three friends here next year." Ginny said happily._

_They talked a bit more then went to go with the respective Boy/Girlfriend._

_Now_

Hermione was walking around when she bumped into none other then Ron.

"Ow, Hey watch were your…oh umm bye" Hermione said/stuttered,

Hermione try to run but Ron grabbed her arm.

"Listen, Hermione…I really am sorry, what I tried to do to you was just wrong in every way possible, I don't know what came over me." Ron said. "I really…I really want things to go back to how they once were, when we were friends and had fun together… can't we go back to that please." Ron said in a broken voice.

"No, Ron we can't go back to how we once were... no matter how much you or I want to erase what happened, it happened and I for one am sorry because things can Never go back. I can Never be your friend again, You have no Idea how it feels to almost be…be…be raped by a person you trusted because he was a friend. Every time I try to sleep I see what almost happened, that night and I get scared. I'm… I can Never be your friend or trust you again," Hermione said and walked away.

Ron dropped down to his knees and cried. He cried for the friends he lost and for how Fucked up his life has now become.

---------------------------Back to Hermione----------------------------

She was crying about what just happened she decided to got to Severus and see if he could make it feel better. She walked to his room knocked on the door.

The door opened and Severus almost fell over when Hermione ran to his arms and cried she told him what happened, when she was feeling better she started kissing him when…

"Hermione are you sure you want this bec-" Severus was cut off by a kiss. She then broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes Severus I am so sure about this." Hermione said and kissed him again,

**OK PEOPLE LEMON IS COMING UP IF YOUR NOT INTO THIS PLEASE SKIP.**

_Hermione and Severus moved to his room and started to undressed_

_Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus' neck. She brought his head down to kiss him. He positioned himself over her opening and slowly pushed into her. Severus watched Hermione for any signs of pain._

_She felt a little uncomfortable being stretched but there was no pain. Severus pushed into her all the way and tried to keep himself from moving so she could get adjusted. He noticed how she winced and stopped for a moment. _

_It was taking all of his strength not to thrust into her violently. She was tight and wet, he was on the brink of losing control. The only thing that kept him in control was the fear of her getting hurt. _

_He wouldn't want to hurt her while they were supposed to be in a moment of pleasure. Plus he loved her too much. After Hermione's face showed no more signs of discomfort or pain he pulled back out and sunk back into her slowly. _

_It was killing him to have to go so slow but it couldn't be helped. Hermione let out a moan and gripped Severus' shoulders. Seeing as how she wasn't feeling any pain at all he plunged into her faster. _

_He listened as she gasped and moaned, while he himself groaned in pleasure. He loved how the sounds mixed together. Hermione felt as if she was going to explode. Feeling nothing but pleasure she met Severus' hips thrust for thrust. _

_He moved faster when she wrapped her legs around his waist bringing a new wave of pleasure. Severus could feel her coming closer and closer to release as her muscles clamped around his arousal. He felt his coming as well. Hermione could feel something build up in her lower stomach. _

_It was aching for release. She gripped Severus' shoulders, sinking her nails into his flesh. She screamed Severus' name as she sank into oblivion. Severus couldn't take it when her muscles clamped down almost painfully and released. Catching enough breath he rolled over and hugged Hermione to him. He laid his head on the pillow. _

**LEMON OVER**

"I love you Hermione." Severus whispered in her ear.

She shivered. "I love you too Severus." She whispered back. They led there in the after glow of their love making and slowly fell asleep.

An: I think I'll make one more chapter…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Epilogue)

The next morning the gang left Hogwarts to visit their parents and see what they got on their N.E.W.T 's they all passed but Hermione with Honors.

Hermione and Severus got Married after her Apprenticeship. They went honeymooning in Greece were they spent three weeks…

"Severus come over here," Hermione yelled from the balcony of their suite in Greece. "Can you believe it we are now husband and wife."

She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"I have waited for this." Severus said kissing her, "I have waited to call you wife for so… long."

"As have I my darling husband" Hermione said hugging him.

"Now wife what would you like to do?" Severus asked looking down at her."

"Well…" Hermione said looking at him then at the bed. "I can think of a few things."

They started kissing and it lead straight to the bed.

That is how they spent their first week and a half…

When they got back to London in a few weeks Hermione wasn't feeling all that great she wasn't feel great at all. She went to poppy and got examined and found out she was three weeks pregnant she was so happy she ran to Severus and told him the good news.

9 months later that had a beautiful baby boy Demetrius Snape he looked just like his father only had his mothers nose much to Severus' excitement, 2 years later Demetrius had a little sister Leda Snape that was a splitting image of her mother, and a year after that young Travis Snape was born he had his fathers black hair and lean body, and his mothers eyes, and face.

Harry and Luna got Married also it was two years into Harry's apprenticeship when he asked her they had one child a boy named Jake James Potter he had his mothers blue eye and his fathers hair and love for quidditch.

Draco and Ginny got married as well it was the year after Ginny got out of Hogwarts they had a little girl named Tieya Narcissa Malfoy she had strawberry blonde hair, deep dark blue eyes and the Malfoy frame.

All in all they lived Happily Ever after… Oh wait,

Ron Weasley was isolated from the wizarding world, he then ran to the muggle world…were he met this muggle girl Peggy Evens and fell in love. Three years later they got married and had 4 kids each year only Robert and Shawn were twins that had Peggy's black hair, Ron's looks, and her personality. Madison the oldest had Ron's red hair, freckles, and Peggy's body, and smile… the same with Raleigh but she had black hair and was the youngest.

_THE END_

_AN: well that was my story. Yea I know a different ending right, tell me what you think. Well I have a lot more story to write look out for them and thanks for those of you guys that Reviewed. _


	19. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi, This is Tori427 as if you guys didn't know… I just want to say thanks to all you guys that gave good reviews. I also want to say some of the reviews were less then inspiring they were down right unbearable for me. I want to be a writer but it's hard with out support and a little bit of inspiration. I am working on finishing these two Inuyasha stories one it as AU and the other a lot of OOC. I've reread it like a million times so I'm trying really hard to be a good writer so it would be cool if some people would review to tell me how I'm doing on a story. I would be very grateful if you guys helped me out a bit and thanks again for some of the reviews.


End file.
